Hello Again
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: Basically what I think happens after the movie. JavierKatey at first. Completed.
1. Leaving

**I just saw Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights, and I looooooooved it, so of course, I'm making a fanfic about it. Cause of course I'm really disappointed with the ending. So here I go. Hope I don't mess it up too much.**

**I own nothing. Wish I owned Javier (hott hott hott!), but… It'll take a while. I just have to get him outta my TV screen…**

**--**

Katey looked back at Javier one last time. God only knew why he had agreed to come to the airport with them. It just made things harder. She wanted so much to just rush back to him, tell him that she would never leave this country that she and her family were being forced to leave. A country torn by revolution that seemed to want to tear everything else, too. Including her and Javier's love.

Tears threatened to break past the barriers she had erected the night before; she had hoped that she wouldn't cry, not in front of him, not like this.

A lone drop of salty water squeezed itself from her eye, and that killed Javier. He wanted to go to her and hold her and tell her it would all be ok, but he couldn't. If he did, then he'd never be able to let her go, and she'd never be able to get out of the country. How he wished his conscience would let him go with her, but he couldn't leave his family, and for a more selfish reason, he couldn't leave his home. Javier hadn't explained it to her; she just knew, like they both knew that they loved each other, without ever saying so.

So sadly, the two of them waved goodbye, and Katey stepped onto the plane that would take her to America. It was so ironic; a little over a month before, she had hated this place simply because her parents had made her leave St. Louis for it. Now she didn't want to leave it. This place, after you looked past all the political problems, made her feel so alive. Their style of dance had brought her out of her cocoon, but only because Javier had helped her do that. She didn't want to go back to being that braniac weirdo. She wanted to _dance_, and dance with Javier. Yet she may never get to see him again.

The plane took off, and Katey couldn't take it anymore. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she stared out the window at Cuba getting smaller and smaller. Suzie, who was sitting next to her, took her hand. Katey lay her head on her sister's shoulder, and stayed in that comforting position all the way back.

**--**

**Sorry it's so short, more coming! Review and tell me if you liked it! **

**Arnold**


	2. Coming Back

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! I'll do better, hopefully. No promises.**

**Don't own Dirty Dancing Havana Nights. Though I wish I owned the dance moves. **

**--**

The rest of the school year was a blur to Katey. Back at her old school, she went back to being smart, but now she wasn't enthusiastic about her grades. She missed dancing, missed Javier, missed feeling free. Over the summer, she decided, she'd go back. Go back and find him, find herself again, in dance.

Naturally, she graduated at the top of her class. Her parents couldn't be prouder, but Katey didn't care at all.

"Mom," she said a few days later, "can I go to Havana?"

Her eyes widened. "Katey! Don't you want to go to college? You're not after that boy, are y-"

"Mom," Katey interrupted, "I'm still going to college. I just want to go back. Yes, I want to find Javier, but it's more than that; since we got back I've felt… down. Not myself. I think going back will help me a little."

"But Katey, it's _dangerous_."

"Don't worry, mom, I'm eighteen, I can take care of myself."

She looked sad. "I know, honey, but I don't think I'll be able to let you go to a country like that, with all its problems."

Katey's eyes pleaded with her mother, who couldn't stand up to such begging, such a pitiful look. "All right. You may go. But if it gets any worse, you're coming straight home, do you understand?"

Relieved, she nodded. "When can I go?"

"As soon as I can get a ticket for you."

That didn't take long. Three days later, her family was seeing her off at the airport. Suzie looked a bit abandoned, but she would soon forget about that, seeing as she had big plans for the summer. Her mother, once again, urged her to be careful, and her dad's hug was extra tight.

After she lost sight of them, she sighed. Sure, she would miss them, but it was exciting to do something on her own.

The plane ride was uneventful. It seemed to take very long or Katey, who was filled with excitement about going back.

Once she landed, she took a cab to the hotel she was to be staying at, and once everything was put away, she flopped down on the bed. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was…

When she woke up, it was seven o'clock and Katey was very disoriented. She got dressed and went downstairs to the lobby and asked for a map. Soon, she spotted where La Rosa Nigra was and she began to walk there. Despite the late hour, it was hot.

Even hotter was inside the club, with all its people dancing or drinking. Katey sat down at the bar, and ordered something. Her eyes searched the dance floor. He would be in the center, if he was here, and dancing his heart out with some girl, like he had forgotten all about Katey.

I'm sorry these chapters are so short. Really. But I think this story is coming out very good. Review, please!

**-Arnold-**


	3. Hello Again

**Here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Don't own it.**

**--**

At first Katey didn't see him. He wasn't where she thought he'd be. He was talking to his friends, and they kept pointing at the dance floor, as though telling him to get on it. Finally he allowed himself to be pushed and pulled, then began dancing with a girl, some of the old passion flaring up in his eyes. As he began to lose himself to the music, his friends watched him, talking among themselves.

"It's good that he is dancing again. He needs to go back to being normal," Katey overheard. They were speaking in fast Spanish, but she had made a point of taking a class at school.

"Yes," another agreed. "Too long has he just been sitting on the sidelines, ever since that American girl left."

Katey didn't have long to feel astonished, for a woman who had seen her sitting alone ambled over. "What is a wonderful dancer like you doing without her feet under her?"

Surprised, Katey replied with another question. "How do you know I dance?"

"It's not every day a white woman is queen of La Rosa Nigra. It's memorable."

_Great,_ Katey thought, _everyone here will recognize me, when I just want to sit here._ But no one else came up to her. The woman she had been talking to soon wandered away, to begin talking to another in fast Spanish. Now Katey was sure at least one other person knew who she was. As long as people didn't bother her, she was okay.

--

Javier was beginning to feel glad that his friends had persuaded him to dance again. He loved it, and as much as he missed Katey, couldn't go forever without it. Dancing was his water. He needed it to survive.

Since Katey left, Javier's life had seemed dull and miserable. His mother had worried; she had never seen Javier like this. She was used to a boy who had too much energy. Now that he was dancing, he could feel that carefree boy returning to him. And if he tried very hard, he could imagine it was Katey he was dancing with, and he was his normal self. Keeping up that image was very hard, for no one in Havana had blonde hair.

Except for her. A girl was sitting at the bar, ordering another drink. Could it be…?

Javier apologized to his partner, who thought nothing of it, just found someone else to dance with, and began to make his way over to the girl. By the time she turned, he was nearly there. Yes, it was. Katey was back.

She saw him, but was much less astonished, having seen him before. This didn't lessen her happiness, however, for she jumped off her stool and rushed the last few feet, and hugged him. He squeezed her hard.

"Hello again," she said when she pulled away.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked.

"I came…" she looked away, trying to find an answer. "I came because since I left, I haven't felt like myself. Now I realize that's just because I missed you." Her two reasons for coming were actually only one.

"I missed you, too," Javier confessed. Then he kissed her softly, and she welcomed the feeling. "Would you like to dance?"

For the first time in months, she grinned. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "I hope I haven't forgotten how."

She hadn't. The feeling came back to her easily, and soon she was moving like she had that very last night, completely succumbing to the music and Javier's hands. This was what she had come back for. Javier and dancing.

--

I'm so sorry these are so short. I hope you like them anyway, and won't come after me.

**-Arnold- **


	4. Epilogue

This is the last chapter of Hello Again. I'm so sorry that this is so short. Maybe one day I'll make it longer. I dunno. Not now. Today, I give you…

The Epilogue 

Boo hoo, cry cry, sniff sniff, now lets get on with our lives and the story, shall we? Not to mock your pain or anything…

Don't own it.

--

Katey remained in Havana until the end of the summer, when she went to college. Javier came with her, and for a few months, stayed in America. He finally returned home, and he and Katey stayed in touch. Every summer Katey would go back and they would spend their time like nothing had intervened.

Eventually they stopped dating and just stayed friends. Sometimes love is not strong enough when stretched over long distances, Javier's mother told him.

Neither were too torn up over the breakup, and eventually moved on, both marrying and having children, frequently making visits to the other's country in effort to stay friends. They did stay friends. To quote _Ella Enchanted_, 'Marriage is supposed to be forever, but friendship can be forever, too.'

And that it was.

**--**

**I'm sorry if you all wanted them to get married, but I never really saw them getting married. I feel like in the movie it's just a great liking mixed with infatuation. Once the passion goes away, you're left with just being friends. So I hope you're not too disappointed with me. Review.**

**-Arnold-**


End file.
